


鹰与凰

by EastEating



Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	鹰与凰

仙娘在林间奔跑，逃离身后向她掷来的长棍与短刀。她跑呀跑呀，直到肺部开始喘息，双腿再也撑不起自己，她向前跌倒，风穿过指隙……

身上的每一根绒毛都变成了箭状的翎羽，风穿过她的身下，人群被抛至远方、变成小小的一点。

她学会了飞翔。

（一）

寻找巢穴的鹰在树枝上歇息的时候，碰到了麻烦。

“乖乖鸟，乖鸟鸟……”

在它身后，一个女孩蹑手蹑脚地爬上树向她靠近。这真是奇怪，如果你想要偷偷靠近，就不要说出声；如果你想要我看见你了还配合你，就别指望从背后接近我。鹰给这女孩下了个“蠢”的判断，啄开自己羽毛上的尘埃，懒洋洋地等待。

“是时候了！”女孩扑向她。

是时候了。鹰转身，尖锐的喙张开：

“嘎啊！”

“呜哇！”女孩被吓得大叫，身子向后一仰——双腿顺势一勾，挂在树干上打了个转回到原位，此时以为女孩一定会摔下去的鹰张开翅膀没飞出一米，女孩见状，一只腿往后下方的树干一蹬，再次扑向鹰，并抓住了它。

可是，现在她们俩都在半空中了。

“嘎！”这可在它的意料之外，翅膀“啪嗒啪嗒”地扑扇，除了扇了女孩两巴掌没得到任何别的效果，一人一鹰齐齐向下掉落，顺着坡往下滚了几圈才停下。

扬起的黄尘包围她们，鹰瞪着眼睛盯着围住它身子的手臂，思考是否要啄下这女孩的一块肉以示警告。但这样是不是太凶狠了？这时候，一只手摸上它的脑袋：“乖乖鸟——”

它狠狠啄了一下女孩的胳膊，趁她吃疼松手，旋转身体，双翼化为双手，羽毛化为羽衣。她站起身。

“是鹰，不是鸟。”

仙娘说。

“但……鹰也是鸟呀。”女孩还没回过神来，迅速回了一句，才反应过来究竟发生了什么事，翻身站起，一只手抓着另一只手的手腕，犹豫着问：“您……是人类？”

是女巫。她想起人们一直以来的称呼，摇摇头，把这念头甩开去，她已经自由了。“我叫仙娘。”

“仙娘？是神仙？”

“不是，”这孩子脑子里在想什么？“我的名字就叫仙娘。”

“哇，神仙的名字。”女孩伸出手，不知为什么犹豫着，最后在身前一本正经地做了个抱拳的姿势，摇头晃脑，像在唱戏：“我叫花木兰！”

她扎了两个小辫，穿着一身脏兮兮的红色布衣，眼睛大大的，棕色的瞳子深得近乎黑色，像麻雀的眼睛，水灵灵的。瞧着仙娘一直盯着自己，她挠了挠脸颊，脚尖往后一挑，把跟着她们一起滚落的一根长木棍挑起来，握在手里。

仙娘皱眉，右脚后撤半步，右手藏在身后，化为老鹰的利爪。

花木兰把木棍往地上一戳，腰杆子一挺，士兵似的立在那儿，不动了。

仙娘没料到这出，利爪停在后背，不知要不要出手：“怎么？”

“您不是正看我吗？”

“所以？”

“传说里不是都那么写的吗？什么神仙下凡，把哪个凡人接走……您看我怎么样？我爹说我的气很厉害！”

仙娘差点没忍住翻白眼，成爪的右手一翻，变回人类的五指：“我是人类，不是神仙。”

“不是？您不认识我们那祖宗凤凰？你们不是朋友？”

“谁会认得？这年头神明都死绝了，别把我跟那群不知道活没活过的老东西相提并论。”

“你瞧着跟凤凰的气质挺像。”

“像？”仙娘一瞥眼，看见不远处立着的凤凰石雕，硬不愣登的，不知道的还以为就是一石墩子，“像那东西么？”

“不要侮辱凤凰，它一直在暗地里守护我们。”花木兰正儿八经地说，倒没生气，“我梦到过它，我是说你和我梦里的凤凰很像。”

“呵，算了吧。”没被骂女巫已是万幸，要是再跟谁家祖宗相提并论，她家乡的那群人非得给她抽筋扒皮。她想起这点，转身往外走了两步，没忍住，多嘴说道：“把你那气藏着点，别天天拿出来晃荡。”

她一扭身化为老鹰飞至天空，身后女孩的喊叫声留在风里：

“怎么了？我的气很好呀——我们还会再见面吗？仙娘！”

（二）

会。

仙娘再见到她已是六年后，刚刚成年的花木兰穿着一身不合身的盔甲，满身污泥，长途跋涉把她脸颊上的肉消耗得凹陷下去，窝在同样饥饿的马身边，小小的。

花木兰有很多机会获得食物。路过的野兔，悬崖边上树木结出的野果，只消踩着风，顺着气，就可以捉到，甚至不需要拔出剑。但这女孩把自己的气彻底忘了，她蜷缩在那儿，半死不活，胸部被硬邦邦的皮革捆紧压平，模拟男人平坦的胸膛，呼出的气比濒死之人的还要弱上几分。

蠢丫头。仙娘化为人形，把花木兰抱起来，卸掉她身上厚重的铠甲与勒住胸部的皮革，用草与树叶勉强给她堆了个床垫，再摘来野果，放在她身边，就又化为鹰，落在一旁山崖的树上，等待她醒来。

女孩昏昏沉沉地醒来了，第一眼瞧见的就是仙娘。她轻轻地问：“凤凰？”

鹰发出刺耳的鸣叫，扇了扇翅膀。怎么能把鹰认成凤凰？这女孩跟几年前一样失礼。

“我知道，我知道。”没想到，花木兰却这么说，“开玩笑的，你是仙娘，对吧？”

仙娘愣了愣，落到花木兰身边，变成人形：“你的记性倒是不错。”

花木兰虚弱得很，只能对她浅浅地笑：“我当然记得，因为自打那年之后，我一直在等你，可你一直没来。太久了，到最后，我开始以为那只是我小时候做的一个太过真实的梦。”

她艰难地爬起来，穿上她的盔甲。仙娘往前伸了伸手，想扶她一把，却又缩回来，静静地站着。

“你是来帮我的吗，仙娘？”

“只是路过。”

花木兰挑眉：“是吗？那谢谢你的‘路过’。”

仙娘没问，花木兰就开了口，说圣上招兵迎战可汗，她的父亲年迈且伤病，家中又无长兄，她咬咬牙，半夜里瞒着人们，偷走她父亲的盔甲、武器与马，女扮男装，去当兵。她在路上奔波多日，照理说现在应该已经到军营了，一路上却连个同路的人都没遇到，不晓得是不是她迷了路……

花木兰理好行李，牵着马，一边走一边絮絮叨叨。仙娘默默地听，时不时抬头看她一眼。曾经的女孩已经长大了，五官长开，端正又精致，即使现在被污泥和雨水掩盖，也隐约看得出来是个俏丽的小姑娘，即使当做男人看，也得是个相当俊俏的男人。那群五大三粗的老爷们儿要是连这都看不出来，那就活该他们打上一辈子光棍。

“话真多。不怕我现在到军营里揭发你？——等等，”仙娘一把拉住她，“错了，军营往左。难怪你走到现在还没到。”

花木兰谢过她，歪着脑袋看仙娘，用反问回答她前面的问题：“你会吗？”

仙娘白她一眼：“小姑娘，不要对陌生人太信任。”

“我们是六年前认识的，可不算陌生人。”花木兰嘀咕，低头摸了摸她那别在身上的剑柄，“仙娘，你知道吗？离开家的一路上，我紧张得要死，每天做梦，做到的都是我一进兵营，人们就指着我说‘女人！’要是他们一下子就看出我的性别，那可怎么办？我可能会被砍头，也可能会被赶出去，但回家的路那么长，我恐怕会死在半路上。”

仙娘抿着嘴，没回应。她想起她的过去，人类将她斥为异类，鹰也是，她非鹰非人，到处飘荡，每天饥一顿饱一顿，不知何时是个尽头。

“但是看到你，我突然觉得安心了很多。我总能熬过去的，是吧？”

“或许你好不容易带着命回了家，你的家人也不会要你。”

花木兰嘴角一挂：“你可真不留情……”

“如果到了那个时候……你可以找我。”仙娘继续说，“反正我知道你是什么德性，你不用担心我把你抛下。”

花木兰张了张嘴，犹豫片刻，说：“你比我想象中好。”

仙娘开玩笑：“怎么，你原本觉得我是个坏人？”

这话却好像戳中什么，花木兰突然上前几步，牢牢握住仙娘的手。

“干什么？放开！”

“等一下！我有话要问。”她深吸一口气，小心翼翼地说，“我听说可汗这次得以接连取胜，全靠他身边的一位强大的女巫……仙娘，告诉我，这个人是不是你？”

花木兰抬头看她，眉头皱起来，棕得发黑的眼瞳里有水汽，像被一头凶猛的狼咬住咽喉的小鹿的眼睛。可仙娘站在那儿，对上花木兰的眼睛，却觉得她自己才是那头即将死亡的小鹿。

“是。”她让自己的语气冷冰冰的，“我早告诉过你，不要随便相信陌生人。我们是敌人。”

“但你照顾了我。”她说，“仙娘，你是个好人，我们可以想想办法，你不是非得跟着那个杀人如麻的可汗！我们的皇帝——”

“愚蠢的女孩！”仙娘的手勾起成爪，甩开花木兰的手，划伤她的手臂，“都是跟着男人，你以为你那皇帝能有多开明？至少可汗可以接受我，而你？你现在是作为男人跟我说话，还是作为女人跟我说话？” 

“这是——”

“滚开，别抓着我！”仙娘化为鹰飞走，甩下一句话：“有胆子就把那块捆着你的胸的皮革抽出来再去参军吧！”

（三）

仙娘飞走了，跟上她那残暴的可汗，杀光又一座城池的士兵，回来之后，蜷缩在塞满男人的小棚屋里，漆黑的鹰眼看男人们剑似的手指指向她，说：“该死的女巫！”

她默然不语，像只被驯服得温顺如家养宠物的小鸟；但她在心里对自己说，这不过是一时的忍耐，眼前的男人们她可以轻易杀死，那么忍耐弱者有什么难的？不错……“女巫怎么可信？”“你的事业就靠一个女巫吗？可耻！”一点儿……也不难。

仙娘想起花木兰，这女孩居然蠢到要女扮男装，认为自己能够融入到那片只属于男人的环境里。刻意拔高的嗓门，赤裸的上身甚至是下身，用肢体碰撞代替嘴上言语的偏好……她作为堂堂正正的女人进入军营，所以只远远地看过这些事，要她进去与他们融为一体？绝对不要。耻于做女人的士兵哪里称得上士兵？想起这点，鹰昂起她的头，扑扇扑扇翅膀。花木兰这家伙是不是已经被男人们吓到跑出军营了？胸前绑着的那块皮革有没有在男人们的嬉笑打闹中被扯下来？有没有被赶出军营，正狼狈地在路上走，半死不活，期盼仙娘她又一次出现拯救她？仙娘当然不会再救她，除非她敢让自己女性的胸脯展露在所有男人面前，敢散开她的头发，揭开她那精致的、女人的脸蛋，在所有男人面前说，她就是真正的战士……

彼时下起雨来，是场倾盆大雨，雨点汇成了帘子，一点儿缝隙也看不到，打在身上像针扎似的疼。

仙娘盯着这场雨看了一会儿，飞去了军营。

她以为她不会在军营里找着花木兰：她坚信这女孩已经被赶走，在回家的路上了。可她在这片被大雨淹没的军营里，第一眼看到的活人，就是花木兰。

雨水熄灭了任何一点可能的火星，在一片漆黑中，角落瞭望台的边缘，立着个人形的家伙，一动不动地站着，活似个木桩，半边身子都浸泡在雨里。

这个蠢姑娘。

仙娘飞进瞭望台的屋檐下，花木兰被雨淋得恍恍惚惚的，偏头看了看她，突然伸出手抓住她。

“嘎！”

“等等，我帮你把水擦干……”花木兰拿起身上的布往仙娘身上擦了又擦，嘟囔着，“羽毛打湿了肯定不好受……咦，怎么擦不干？”

“那是因为你看起来就像刚从泡了三天三夜的河里捞出来，连脑子都进了水。”化为人形的仙娘拍开花木兰湿漉漉的手和湿漉漉的布，“我的气可以保护我不被淋湿，要不要学？”

花木兰动动嘴唇，什么也没说出来，有气无力地回到她站岗的位置上，让雨水再次浇透她：“不学。”

仙娘站在她身旁，雨水滑过她的身体，一点痕迹也不留下，就溜入地面。她凑近花木兰，像民间传说里那会诱惑人走入歧途的女巫：“屏住呼吸，听清楚雨落下的声音……”仙娘从未做过这事，所谓的“气”也根本不涉及诱惑人的事，仙娘自然不会这些，不知道这传说究竟从何而来。但她看着这年轻的女性，第一次希望自己当真拥有诱惑人的能力。她凑近花木兰耳语，告诉她一切有关雨水的知识……直到她发现木兰的呼吸变得如她一样平缓，雨水顺着木兰的脸颊滑下，不留一丝痕迹。

“很不错。”仙娘由衷感叹。如她所想，这女孩是比她还要优秀的驾驭气的战士。

但花木兰瞪了她一眼，眉毛紧紧地皱着、嘴唇牢牢地抿着，好像她刚刚杀死了一个无辜的平民。

“爹爹不让我用气，女人用气是不对的。”

“你也当真那么认为？”

花木兰不吭声了。

我是你的敌人，你来参军，目的之一就是杀死我，然而你站在这儿，明知道我杀死了这么多人，却没有拔出你的剑？为什么呢，花木兰？

仙娘心想，却没有说出口。她知道，当她说出口的时候，就会看到一柄出鞘的剑。仙娘被许多剑指过，更多的箭擦过她的身体；她不曾害怕过锐利的铁器，但她现在却不想看到花木兰将剑尖对准她。

“我可以教你怎么用气。”仙娘最后决定这么说，“要学吗？我数到三——”

“等等！”回应比想象中来得还快，花木兰下一秒意识到自己的失礼，摸了摸后脖颈，轻声说，“这只是因为……在用气的时候，我感到很快乐。”

仙娘笑了：“这还不够吗？”

因为她也是啊。

（四）

约定结成了。当仙娘结束一天的工作，木兰结束一天的训练，世界陷入安眠的时候，清醒的她们聚在河边，学习如何使用气。

她们都很清楚这个约定有多奇怪，甚至很清楚她们总有一天会在战场上刀剑相见。到了那天，她们会不会直到某一方将对方杀死才能够结束？那么暴露自己的弱点和强项是万万不可的，但两人好像都忘了这点。仙娘将气的一切倾囊而出。

初次当师傅的仙娘是个好师傅，花木兰也是个好徒弟。只是……仙娘看着木兰一跃而起，长剑破空划出白光，完美的动作和完美的气，在地上划了个圈的木兰稳稳地停下，布制的红色底衣之上贴着银白色的盔甲，在她们点起的小火堆照耀下闪着微光。她的脸脏兮兮的——自打穿上这身铠甲，花木兰的脸就再没干净过——将她女性化的面部掩藏在污泥下。她的双腿脚尖朝外地张开站立，除了平时操练会一丝不苟地直立，其余时候的动作大大咧咧：她要么翘起二郎腿，脚腕子搭在大腿上一抖一抖；要么粗声粗气乃至粗鲁地说话，甚至偶尔会冒出“老子”“娘们儿”之类的词汇。

如果花木兰原本就是这样的女性也就罢了，但是……她原本是这样的吗？仙娘暗想。多年前试图徒手抓老鹰的花木兰，和多年后孤身一人在军营路上的花木兰，都是不在意女性优雅举止的人，但那也并非像现在这样。到底是哪里不对劲？

花木兰抖一抖衣衫，望向仙娘的眼睛如小鹿般澄澈明亮：“怎么样？”

不，或许她还是跟以前一样，只是仙娘她自己变得奇怪了。仙娘对上这双闪亮得叫她无缘生出一股子心虚感的眼睛，点点头：“很好，一如既往。休息一会儿吧。”

“好。”花木兰收回剑，把掉下的一缕头发撩回耳后，抿了抿嘴，“我们一帮兄弟中午吃饭的时候在聊天……”

她提到那群男人的频率增多了：“哦。你已经和他们混熟了？真不敢相信他们居然完全看不出你是个女人，他们是瞎了吗？”

“我扮男人扮得很成功，也就只有你能一眼看出来。”木兰说，“我说到哪儿了？哦，对了，我们聊天，聊到各自理想的女性是什么样的。我——”

“他们喜欢什么样的？”

木兰努努嘴。“五官小巧精致的，或者……呃，丰满的。还有喜欢樱桃小嘴的。”

“都是长相？”

“不全是，还有要求厨艺好的。”

“哼。”

“然后他们问我我理想中的女人是什么样的。”

“哦。”

花木兰惊讶地问：“你对我喜欢什么样的女人不感兴趣吗？”

“猜都猜得出来。”仙娘挑挑眉，“勇敢，聪明……你会把你自己想要的优点说出来，不是吗，女人？”

她愣了愣：“哦，对，对……我大概会回答这些……”

“大概会？”这下轮到仙娘惊讶了，“你没有回答这些吗？你不会说自己会喜欢有幽默感的女人吧？”

花木兰又一次抿了嘴，仙娘意识到不对劲，这女孩今天抿嘴的次数是不是太多了？

“我说的是……身材高挑的，声音有点哑哑的，外表看起来很凶狠、其实内心很柔软的，比我年长的……女性。”

“这可真够详细的，你——”仙娘的话语戛然而止。这形容不是形容花木兰自己的，这形容与花木兰本人截然相反。她看向木兰，终于明白，这女孩今天不仅是抿嘴的次数太多……若非黑夜的遮掩，她应当也会看到，女孩脸上的红晕。

“什么？”仙娘退了半步，“你、你得明白……我是个女人。”

“当然。谁会把你认作男人？”

那你呢，花木兰？你穿着男人的盔甲，混进男人的队伍，说着男人的言语，做着人们认为只有男人才能做的工作。你有没有把自己认作男人，花木兰？“那你呢？”

“我？”木兰皱了皱眉，“我当然是女的。”

“那么你就该明白，男人爱上女人和女人爱上男人都是天经地义的，但女人没法爱上女人。”

“为什么？”

这能有什么为什么？仙娘不耐烦地张开嘴，却被花木兰打断：“既然你认为这世上所有人的想法都是错的，女人也可以是个战士，那么为什么女人不能爱上女人也是个人们的错误？”

“这是两码事！”

“那我倒是想看看你认为这是两码事的理由。”

仙娘噎住了。她心烦意乱，在这种情况下，她竟打从心底觉得，“女人爱上女人”这件荒唐事不是最重要的，此时最重要的是……花木兰身上的男装和她用泥土装扮出来的男性的脸庞，在当下显得尤为扎眼。她再也没法无视它们了。

“好吧，或许女人和女人这事儿我是可以接受的。”仙娘说，不知为何，语气冷冷的，“但和一个连自己的性别都没搞明白的人我是没法接受的。”

“这是什么意思？我是个女人啊！”

“那就把你的男装脱掉。”

花木兰跺脚：“我们之前就说过这个问题。这不可能，我会被赶出去的！只有男人才可以参军，这是规定！”

“看起来，你也不打算把你的气用在战场上？”

“哦，说起这件事，我可以。”花木兰的火气突然消了大半，得意洋洋地昂起头，“我白天跟陈洪辉打了一架，不小心使上了气，被将军发现，非但没把我赶出去，反而大大夸赞了我一番。我总想着自己是个女人，便下意识地藏着气，却忘了男人是可以用气的。所以，对，我改变想法了，我会在战场上用气，你该高兴了吧？”

她露出一副等待称赞的小狗的样子看着仙娘，后者的脸却一点点地黑下来，终于让木兰后知后觉地慢慢挂下她的嘴角。

“那你就一直当你的男人花军去吧！而我，会作为堂堂正正的女人仙娘，在战场上跟你打一架！”

“等等，仙娘，我不是这个意思！”

没有任何解释的余地。仙娘张开翅膀离开，决心再也不会踏入这兵营半步。但即便是她，在离开的时候也没明白自己为何会发这么大的火——直到她飞翔至半空，听见木兰扯着嗓子喊她的名字时，才意识到，令她怒气冲天的理由居然与自己“女人无法爱上女人”的认知截然相反：她恨对自己表白的人是花军，而不是花木兰。

（五）

这世上有远比花木兰重要的东西。可汗向仙娘许诺一个不被歧视、不必流浪的家，为此，仙娘可以杀死任何挡在她路上的人。

千军万马踏起扬尘，鼓声隆隆，马匹的嘶鸣声与盔甲的摩擦声夹杂在一块儿，红衣的军队默然不语地停驻，望向远方驭马奔向他们的柔然军队。对这群几个月前还在家中享乐的小子而言，这是他们的唯一也是最后一场战役，要么生、要么死；但对于砍杀过成百上千士兵的柔然而言，这不过是上百场战役中平平无奇的一场。

对仙娘而言也是。鹰在空中翱翔，懒洋洋地寻找中军军队的破绽——本应如此，但这一天却有些不同。

在哪里？

双翼划开风。

那个认不清自己究竟是谁的丫头去哪里了？

战事已经开始一段时间，柔然军队将中军军队拆散成零散的几块，人们灰头土脸，谁也认不清谁，但鹰的眼睛能洞悉一切，她怎么也找不到那个女扮男装的女孩的身影。即使是尸体也该露出个脸。她逃走了么？

不……不会的。若花木兰真的会逃，仙娘也就不会三番五次地改变想法重新回来找她。某些男人或许会在面对敌人的进攻时落荒而逃，但花木兰不会。

仙娘抛下打得如火如荼的两方军队，细细寻找任何可能导向远方的痕迹。

她在一片被地底腾起的烟雾笼罩的黄石峰之间找到了孤身一人的女孩。远处，几个柔然骑兵正熟练地穿过复杂的地形准备回归部队，唯有追击他们而来的花木兰迷失在这里。花木兰……不，是花军，他放慢了马匹的速度，徒劳地试图从缭绕的烟雾中找寻敌人的踪迹。

仙娘盘旋而下，羽翼将花军抽落下马。

花木兰看她变为人形，缓慢起身，手搭在剑柄上，却没有拔出：“仙娘，你还是在为可汗做事。”

“这点你在我们相遇的时候就应该很清楚了。”

花军深吸一口气，皱着眉问：“我可以说服你加入我们吗？”

“花军不可以。”

“我就是花木兰！”

“我只看到了花军。”仙娘的手变成尖锐的利爪，“我们是敌人。来吧，男人，你不要告诉我，我在教你气的时候，你想不到我们未来的这一场决斗？”

“我是个女人！”花军被惹恼了，他握紧剑柄，但依旧没有抽出，“我叫花木兰，别叫我花军！你以前都没这么叫过我——”

“好啊，”仙娘眯起眼睛，“那就叫你花木兰，女人。”

她向她发起进攻，花木兰不得不拔出长剑迎击。仙娘的左手被木兰的剑挡下，她便用空出的右手划过花木兰的破绽。“名叫花军的花木兰，身为中军士兵的花木兰。”仙娘一边说，一边伸出爪子攻击。花木兰好像把她学过的气全忘了，甚至连军队里教的剑术都给忘得一干二净，像个机械的木桩吃力地阻挡仙娘的进攻。“家中唯一正值弱冠的儿子花木兰，替父从军、即将干出一番事业的男性士兵花木兰。”

仙娘俯身向前，横向劈开的手掌卷起风，击得花木兰连连后退，跌倒。

“告诉我，花木兰在哪里？”

花木兰跪坐在地上，刚刚的战斗让她大汗淋漓，喘不过气来：“仙、仙娘……我只是……我如果不这样就不行。我不想伤害你——”

仙娘走上前，一脚踢飞她。

“现在你跟那群男人一样满口谎言了。你伤害得了我吗？”

她说得好像许多男人跟她说过相同的话，但实际上她只是远远地听过这些带着谎言的家常琐事。没人会对她说这种话，不管是男人还是女人，人们巴不得能够伤害她，驱赶她离开故土的居民们是，一路上所有见到过她使用气的人们是，柔然的军队也是。即使是愿意收留她的可汗，仙娘也未曾从他的眼睛里看过真诚，或许他只是当自己养了一只会打人的鹰，这鹰未来得他兑现一个诺言。

没有人会对仙娘红着脸说爱。

可她依旧被失望包裹了。仙娘低头看花木兰挣扎着起身：“这样的你会死在战场上。”

“我不会的，仙娘，我在战场上靠气杀死了很多人——”

“以花军的身份？”

木兰的眼睛黯了黯：“但……但我知道我依旧是花木兰啊……”

“谎言会削弱你，毒害你的气。”仙娘说，“花军的身份让你挥出的剑停滞，哪怕是对花军的称赞也是。花木兰，你身为战士的荣耀究竟来自花军，还是花木兰？那群蠢笨的家伙看不出来你是女人，不代表柔然军队也看不出来，你的那些皇帝和他身边的一群将士、妃子也看不出来。你的身份会在什么时候戳穿，惩戒你、杀死你的剑就会在什么时候落下。既然如此……”

她伸出手，手指间夹着一枚飞镖。

“没有人会来到这里。不如让你就在这里死去，这样，就没有人会翻开你的尸体，发现你的身份，你就能成为壮烈牺牲的花军，或许还能够被人嘉奖为烈士，而非替父从军的蠢材。”

“仙娘——”

“怎么，为什么露出这副表情，你觉得我不会杀死你？我杀死过无数个士兵，当然也能够毫不犹豫地杀死你。”

“不行！我不能——”

飞镖在木兰立起她的宝剑之前刺进她的胸口，花木兰被冲击得飞起，砸在身后不远处的岩石上，软绵无力地落下。

花木兰的鼻翼扇动，喷出微弱的气。

她的盔甲底下裹着一层硬邦邦的皮革，飞镖破开她盔甲间的缝隙，被这层皮革阻拦了去。

睡下去，一直睡下去吧，花木兰……仙娘在心里想。等到这场战争结束了，再醒来，就当花军已经在战争中死去，乖乖地作为花木兰回家去。战争不适合一位追求真诚但又背负谎言的人。

仙娘抓起木兰的长剑——后者握它握得太紧，乃至仙娘竟使了力才能把剑从她手中拔出。女巫的手指轻抚上面的“忠勇真”三字，犹豫片刻，折断了它。

“身为花军的花木兰无法离开她的剑……尽管恨我吧，木兰，尽管懦弱地回家去。”她蹲下身，轻轻撩开花木兰掉下的刘海，“在战争面前退却是可以的，无论你是作为木兰还是花军。”

（六）

柔然胜券在握。

化作无数黑鸟的仙娘降下的攻击如雨般密集，军队不得不用盾牌组成帐篷，抵御女巫的攻击。他们无法反攻，变成战场上无助地等待攻击过去的靶子。柔然军推出投石机，巨大的石块涂上燃料，火把点燃。随着一声令下，冒着白烟的石块冲向只能举着盾牌防御的中军军队。特制的石块遇到冲击散成碎块，携燃料点燃了整个盾牌帐篷的内部。

黑鸟们在空中聚起又散开，听见下方士兵们的哀嚎。同过去的无数场战斗相同，这又是一场没有任何悬念的战斗，中军军队必败无疑，除非——

“女巫！”

这不是在喊仙娘，因为这惨叫声是从柔然那里传来的。

在漆黑衣装的柔然军队里，冲出一道红。

这本不应是中军军队，因为这红太艳丽，中军军队的盔甲会覆盖掉大部分红衣。这人将自己上身的盔甲全部卸去，只凭一身布衣抵挡铁做的长刀。

就像仙娘一样。

“花木兰？！”

仙娘差点没有认出她。这女孩是谁？她不似多年前的初遇那般稚嫩天真，又非一身男装着身时那般战战兢兢，花木兰拔出发髻，任她一头乌黑的长发在身后飞扬，再加上那去除的盔甲与皮革，任谁都能看出来这如风般在军队中生生杀出一条道路的是位女性。在人们“女巫”的尖叫声中，花木兰的剑毫不犹豫，直对上几位负责投石器的士兵，迅速夺走他们的生命，让投石器停止了攻击。

化作鹰的仙娘俯身扑向她，尖锐的喙啄断她手中的剑。花木兰看了一眼，迅速丢弃，在空中旋了个身躲避迎面而来的长刀的挥砍，压低身子从挑起一柄长矛，准确无误地让其穿过包围她的人群，掷中不远处又一位操纵投石器的士兵。

剑直冲花木兰的头部而来，她偏头躲过，剑锋离她的脸不到一个指节的距离，她顺势迈步向前，捏住对方的剑柄，腿折起，朝使剑者的手腕狠踢过去，剑便稳稳当当地到了她的手中。

花木兰掂了掂剑，竟还有余力朝在自己上空盘旋的仙娘笑了一笑。这笑里……居然有些得意？没等仙娘回过神来，只听远处爆发出“冲啊”的呐喊，摆脱仙娘的攻击的中军军队重整好了队伍，浩浩荡荡地向他们杀来。

跟着，一支箭擦过仙娘的羽翼，她定睛一看，可汗的军队正慌慌张张地准备迎击中军军队，扭转整场战局的花木兰已经离开战场，站在不远处的小山坡上，手里握着的长弓仍保持拉弓的姿势，棕得接近漆黑的瞳仁注视着仙娘。

仙娘可以现在立刻返回战场，再次压制敌方，让柔然有机会重整……但花木兰只要还在，就可以马上扭回战局。

她想了想，如坠落的石块般射向花木兰。

对方立刻丢下弓，抽出刚刚夺来的剑防御——不对，她没有抽出剑，只是手掌向前地伸出了双手……？

仙娘在即将碰到花木兰时化为人形，伸出的利爪瞄准对方的脖颈，花木兰却没有防御，伸出的双手只是搭在了仙娘的手臂上。携着仙娘下冲时的惯性，两人从山坡上跌落，木兰摔在地上，被仙娘压制着，再没法后退，仙娘的尖爪抵在她的咽喉，只要再往前进半寸就可以置她于死地。

花木兰眨了眨眼。

“我爱你。”

眼前披散开头发的女孩的眼睛闪亮着，这样说道。

花木兰的眼睛闪亮着，就像几天前一身男装的她善良着眼睛对仙娘说她中意的女性。

但这一次，将仙娘淹没的不是怒火，而是……

是什么呢？她自己也不知道。她只知道自己不敢再与花木兰四目相对，她的爪子仍抵在花木兰的脖颈，天知道现在仙娘有多后悔自己刚刚做了这个行为。于是她试图退后起身，却被花木兰牢牢固定住双臂。

“仙娘。”

没有人叫她的名字。人们叫她“喂”，叫她“女巫”，没人问过她的名字叫什么，除了花木兰；更没有人会这样一遍又一遍地叫她的名字：仙娘，仙娘，仙娘……

“我让你离开，不是叫你穿成这样跑进战场上。”

仙娘终于找到开口的话语，花木兰愣了愣，松了手，让她得以起身。

“因为你在战场上，也因为……”花木兰跟着起身，顿了顿，“我是一位士兵。仙娘，你不是我们国家的人，所以我不会叫你加入我们的队伍，但你至少不需要跟着可汗，因为你与可汗的部落也毫无关系，不是吗？”

“不跟着他，能跟着谁呢？”

她话一出口就后悔了，因为眼前女孩认真地盯着她，就好像“注视”这个动作能让她牵起仙娘的手。

“别犯傻了。”仙娘只好接着说，“你算什么，脱离你的家庭，脱离兵营，你自己一个人能活么？”

“我干嘛要脱离家庭和兵营？”

“你难道认为你的军队可以接受现在的你？”

花木兰扭头看向战场。失去仙娘协助的柔然在敌方强大的攻势下节节败退，很快就要输了。她往外踏出一步，准备加入战事：“我会试试。”

“你可以加入可汗。”仙娘喊住她，“或者你不加入可汗，等着可汗胜利，然后加入我。可汗答应了会给我一个归宿。”

仙娘眨了好几下眼睛，因为突然意识到她这句话就像是对花木兰的表白的回应。她张开嘴试图补充说明，却被木兰打断了：

“我绝不会背叛我的国家。”

她握着剑，奔向战场。

（七）

花木兰的国家抛弃了她。

一人一马在寸草不生的巨石间慢吞吞地走，花木兰牵着马绳，时不时往后望一眼，明明方圆十里只有她这一位士兵，目光所及之处什么也没有。

仙娘在暗处听到了所有对话。那将军决定以冒名顶替的罪名将她驱逐，这显然已是网开一面。你应当预料到这一切了，不是吗，花木兰？那你为什么如今又在这里一边行走一边流泪，你在期望些什么？

“你无法归乡。”仙娘缓缓降落，低声说，“背负如此罪名，你不会被任何人接受。”

花木兰皱着眉看她。仙娘就接着说：“我从未要求你做过这种事，是因为我很清楚下场。现在，你完全是……”

年轻时候的她。

年纪轻轻的仙娘曾挺起胸膛，以为她抛头颅洒热血夺得的荣耀将为与众不同的她网开一面，但是没有。仙娘的真诚与尊严没有让她获得认可，反而让她从此以后流离失所。既然如此，正义有什么用呢？如果“认可”无法用正当的途径获得，那为什么不另辟蹊径呢？

“我们是同一类人。我曾经也同你一样……然而正道的幸福不会眷顾我们。现在我们的处境完全相同了。”仙娘说，踏出一步，右手抚上花木兰的脸颊。如果是木兰的话，如果是这会用亮晶晶的眼睛注视她的女孩的话……“加入我吧。”

花木兰红了脸，闭上眼任由仙娘抚摸她的脸颊。

是的，不错，她们两人毋庸置疑可以给予彼此——

“不行。”

仙娘僵了僵。

“是的，我们是同一类人，但不是你说的同一类人。仙娘，你说你曾经同我一样，可我只觉得你如今也同我一样，你从未改变。”花木兰说，握住仙娘的手腕，“你的事，我早在参军前就有所耳闻，如果我从一开始就视你为敌人，我会在看见你的时候就向你拔出剑。”

“你想表达什么？你已经没有地方去了。”

“啊……是的，我没有地方去了。”花木兰低下头，“但即便如此，我也不会加入你……只要你还为那个会在战场上逃离的懦夫做事。”

“懦夫？步利可汗可不是逃走了。”仙娘说，“那‘懦夫’正在前往皇城的路上，而你的所谓皇帝将从此坠落。”

“什么？这不可能！”

“但这就是正在发生的事实。”仙娘说，望着花木兰的眼睛，意识到她正在想什么：“我听到了你们的对话。你的将军说，如果你再敢露面，他会将你斩首。”

“但我始终是个战士，我得向他们报告这一切。”

“用你的命么？”

“这是我的选择。”

仙娘沉默片刻。这很奇怪，她们只认识了短短个把月时间，却好像已经认识了十几年。很多时候，她只要看看花木兰的眼睛，就会知道这女孩在想什么。甚至……甚至包括花木兰拒绝仙娘的一切行为，仙娘都预料得到。

“我不会费劲为你收拾你掉下来的脑袋的。”

花木兰哈哈一笑，挠了挠脸颊，说：“是哩，我……好吧，虽然我做这选择做得那么快，但想象自己脑袋掉下来、一命呜呼还是有点儿难。那至少你可不可以——”

她伸出双手。

“不。”仙娘说。

“只是个拥抱！”

“不要。”

“明明你刚刚都同意让我加入你了，现在连个拥抱都不愿意给……”

“因为你拒绝了。”仙娘淡淡地说，觉得自己的心脏在跳动的时候一下一下地揪着，“我可不要跟死人拥抱。”

花木兰恹恹地收回手。

“那如果我活下来了，你能不能抱抱我？”

这可真傻，抱着不切实际的希望，可希望永远是假的。所以，她能在那群士兵准备砍花木兰头的时候突出重围，把花木兰掳走么？

肯定不难。

仙娘背着手，头微微昂着，看她。

“可以。”

（八）

花木兰活下来了，没靠仙娘。

中军组成一个精锐小队抄了近路，迅速向皇城进发，领头的那位……正是木兰。

这不可能……一个女人领导着一个男人组成的军队。仙娘盘旋而下，忘记花木兰身后跟着的是一群会为一只鹰大惊小怪的人，他们大喊着拉起弓或抽出箭，被花木兰阻止了。她不顾仙娘的鸣叫，一把把她抱在怀里，狠狠揉了两下。

“先用这个拥抱将就一下。”她如是说，语气里的得意快要漫出来。

“我就算是鹰也能用喙把你的手臂啄成蜂窝。”

木兰咯咯笑，放了手，仙娘顺势从她怀里出来，落到她的肩上。花木兰说：“我们会胜利的，你看着吧，仙娘。”

胜利？这对仙娘而言是个古怪的词。这两个国家的斗争与她毫无关系，她会为可汗做事，仅仅是因为可汗许诺她的愿望，所以她没法从“胜利”这个词里获得任何愉快。仙娘的唯一目的，就是找一个容身之所。那么，在花木兰成功被接纳的当下，她要如何是好呢，抛弃她曾经所做的一切吗？

仙娘思考的时间太长，花木兰吓了一跳：“你还要为可汗做事吗？！你该明白的，可汗或许许诺过你一个家，但他恐怕从来没有认真对待过你。”

“你又知道了，你除了在刚才那场战斗中远远地看过他一眼，哪里了解可汗？”

“但我了解你啊，我一直看着你。”

仙娘说不出话了。木兰继续说道：“我知道，这是我们两个国家的战斗，你不属于任何一方，所以你只管在旁边等着我们的胜利就好。”

等着？如果这世上的事都当真能等来就好了，她努力了这么久这么久，甚至没法得到一点皮毛。仙娘不置可否，拍拍翅膀离开花木兰、升至高空，听见跟在花木兰身后的士兵问她，她何时有了驾驭鹰的能耐？花木兰说，我才不可能驾驭她呢，她是还欠我个拥抱。

不是已经还了么？

像是有读心术似的，花木兰说完那句话，昂头高喊着补上一句：

“鹰不算！”

（九）

仙娘没有插手，无论是花木兰那一方，还是可汗那一方。她默默在上空盘旋。花木兰带领的小部队快马加鞭赶到皇城，发现可汗带领的军队已经入侵了那里。她们避开两军的交锋，倚赖人少、不引人注目的优势，小心翼翼地向皇城的中心进发。然而，在一路前行的过程中，花木兰感到了不对劲：“为什么皇帝那里一点动静都没有，这里只有一些守城的士兵？”

鹰扑扇翅膀，让自己飞得更高一些，让视线足以囊括大部分宫殿。此时该是早朝的时间，上朝的宫殿却空无一人，连守门的侍卫都没有。仙娘迅速扫了一遍周围。远处，一座尚未建成的宫殿，正冒着浓烟，像在燃烧。那该是新殿。她落到花木兰的肩上：“城中心没人，新殿在冒黑烟，他恐怕在新殿。”

花木兰一边继续前进，一边感激地看了看她：“新殿？”

“是可汗的计划之一。他说他会向皇帝提出决斗，地点就在新殿。我当时认为皇帝不会蠢到当真答应，现在看来……”

“新殿在哪里？我们现在就过去！”

“可汗恐怕快得逞了，去往新殿的路远且绕，四周全是房屋，到达不知何时。”

花木兰想了想：“踩着屋顶过呢？”

“什么？不行！这里只有你一个人有这种能力。”

“那就我一个人去。”

不顾仙娘鸣叫着阻拦，花木兰转头同自己的同伴交代几句事宜，就踏着墙面的凸起攀上了屋顶，奔向黑烟所在之处。

花木兰蹑手蹑脚地走进新殿，这座由临时的竹竿搭建的宫殿仍在修建中，几个烧铁的炉子熊熊燃烧，却没有一个工人在干活。一楼并排躺着几个全副武装的士兵，胸口上都插着几支箭。他们恐怕是刚进来就被埋伏的柔然弓箭手杀死了。

“这里将会是你的葬身之地……”

头顶传来说话声。顺着谈话声看去，皇帝被绑在最高处动弹不得，可汗握着一柄弯刀站在旁边，周边看不见别的柔然士兵。花木兰缓慢地握住剑柄。

鹰悄无声息地落在竹竿上。花木兰注意到她，同仙娘的一双鹰眼对上目光。

仙娘没有出声，一动不动。

我只会帮到这里。

花木兰理解了她的意思，点点头。剑未出鞘，她保持握着剑柄的姿势，踩着竹竿几步窜到可汗毫无遮掩的背后，剑出鞘、下劈。

“铛！”

可汗用弯刀挡住了。花木兰冲上前，可汗俯身向前横挥长刀，她搭上头顶的竹竿撑起身体，身子一挺，从可汗头顶越过，躲过他的攻击，刚一落地，身子尚未转回，就先驱动手臂向身后挥剑，可汗再次立刀挡住：“铛！”

花木兰退后几步，握住剑柄的右手不动声色地活动了一下手腕。可汗追上，举起弯刀——

“铛！铛！铛！铛！”

他挥舞弯刀快且猛，花木兰只能用剑勉力阻挡，被可汗连续的攻击打得接连后退，退到边缘踩了空。

“嘎！”

仙娘急急叫了声。花木兰后仰着倒下，顺势向后曲起背，手臂搭上下一层竹竿，一挺身回到竹竿上，才免于坠落而亡的命运。

可汗听到了仙娘的声音，他瞟她一眼，什么都没有说，从用木板搭就的地面间的缝隙落下，再度追上花木兰。花木兰这回没有持剑迎击，而是在竹竿之间游走闪躲，可汗的弯刀快要碰上自己时就侧身躲过，好似她手中的剑突然成了装饰。

怎么回事？仙娘仔细观察，才发现花木兰时不时瞄一瞄自己手里的剑，这之后的动作就会变得焦躁慌乱。

她的剑是从战场上临时找来的，仙娘想起来了。这剑远没有花木兰家传宝剑的品质，外加上可汗迅猛的攻击，若花木兰频繁用剑直接抵挡，她自己的手会被震得发麻倒是其次，最重要的是，这把劣质的宝剑将在强攻下折断。花木兰没法找到第二把武器了。

“呜！”

花木兰勉强侧身闪过可汗的又一次致命的攻击，却让他的弯刀在她手臂上留下一道鲜血淋漓的口子。她因此后退半步，乱了原本前进的步伐，可汗趁势上前——

“锵！”

他的弯刀没有砍向木兰，转身击开了一枚飞镖。

“女巫！”可汗怒吼。

花木兰没有放过这次机会，她迅速朝前挥剑，与此同时，变回人形的仙娘的爪子从另一侧向可汗袭来。他狼狈地拧身躲避，跳下一层，快速奔向另一侧，好让仙娘和花木兰保持在他可以阻挡的同一侧。他很清楚，木板组成的小走廊太窄，无法容纳两人并行通过，只有仙娘和花木兰分别在他两侧时，她们二人才能占据上风。

“你真是为了达成目的，什么人都愿意依靠啊。皇帝给了你什么好处？”

皇帝？仙娘垂了垂眼皮。她很清楚，与花木兰不同，在杀了这么多士兵之后，自己绝不可能被这个国家接纳。但她也很清楚……她想要的并不是某个国家的接纳。

“什么也没有，我只是回到一个人的状态而已。”

花木兰后退一步，后背贴上侧身站着的仙娘的手臂。另一个人的温暖透过花木兰的后背传递给仙娘。

可汗瞥一眼仙娘立起的爪子，她只要轻轻一伸，就可以杀死面前的木兰。

“我们离成功只一寸。”他说，“你离你想要的东西也只差一寸。”

仙娘没有动，花木兰却动了——她让自己暴露在仙娘眼前后背的面积更大了，对上可汗惊讶的目光，冲他昂了昂头：“我看你离你的成功还差十万八千里呢。”

“不要对刚认识几个月的人太信任，”仙娘长叹一声，“小姑娘。”

花木兰笑出了声，转头对她眨眨眼：“你算陌生人吗？”

“哼。”

她们二人杀向可汗。

仙娘和木兰从未并肩作战过，这还是第一次，却出乎意料地配合默契，她横向挥劈，她就竖着攻击，两人组成罗网，让可汗连连败退。他的呼吸声越来越重了。

她能感受到花木兰的气，像血液般在自己的体内流淌。仙娘偶尔对上花木兰的目光，看见她弯起的嘴角，就知道木兰也有跟她同样的感受。她没有变成鹰，却比任何时候都能感受到风的存在，仿佛将她带至高空，一切事物在身下一览无余。快了，快了！可汗扭身迎接花木兰直刺向他喉咙的攻击，同时，仙娘已绕到他的身后，利爪即将划开他毫无防备的喉咙——

“杀！”

可汗大吼一声。

这本该是毫无意义的临终嘶吼，然而，伴随着可汗的吼叫，仙娘猛地感到钻心的疼痛。冷汗涔涔冒出，她的双脚发软，甚至没法支撑起自己的身体。仙娘踉跄地后退，逐渐模糊的视线中，她看见可汗向她掷出了一枚飞镖。那是她之前攻击可汗的飞镖，他是什么时候捡起来的？

“不！！！”

她被刺中了心脏。

仙娘无法动弹。时间的流逝好像变慢了，周围的声音被无限拉长，木兰和可汗的动作成了慢动作；然而她自己的动作更慢，连呼吸都被拉长，她的呼吸声在自己耳边大得犹如雷鸣，而这一声雷鸣好像要花一辈子来完成。仰头着看着天空的仙娘听见木兰的咆哮声，与接连不断的铁器撞击的铿锵声，最后，是一声清脆的断裂声，花木兰的剑折了。

“啊——疯子！”

是可汗的声音。

仙娘被人抱起，她的脑袋贴在木兰的胸口，听见花木兰的心跳声一下接着一下，快得不可思议。

“仙娘，不，仙娘……”

花木兰的左手绕过仙娘的后背，搭在她的手臂上，一股粘稠的液体透过木兰的手心，渗进仙娘的衣物。她艰难地往可汗的方向看了一眼，发现可汗之所以没有立刻攻上来，是因为他的肩膀上牢牢插着一片断裂的剑。恐怕花木兰在剑断开的瞬间赤手握住了断掉的一截，再顺势将之扎进可汗的胸口。可汗没有预料到会有这样疯狂的举动，差点丧命。

她没敢拔出仙娘胸口的飞镖，空出的右手包围住飞镖，按着仙娘的伤口。她在试图用仙娘教过她的方法，用气来止血。

但她们二人都很清楚，气挡不了致命伤。

断开的剑就放在一旁，可汗在远处气喘吁吁地止血，不急着上前。他胜券在握。

“我还没教你，气可以让一切成为武器。布匹，竹竿，当然也包括断裂的剑。”

仙娘拔出飞镖。

“不行！”

濒死的女人摇摇头，伸手按住花木兰的脑袋，挺身上前，把自己的唇按在木兰的唇上。

“我猜，这比欠你的拥抱好一些。”

仙娘说。

“跟上我，让我教你。”

她化身为鹰。成为鸟的她比人类时候更加敏捷、需要的力量也更少，但即便如此，她还是能感受到力量迅速从自己身上流逝。她用最后的力量，让风从自己身下穿过，飞向可汗，身后是紧随其后的木兰的呼吸声，也化为驾驭她的风的一员。她鸣叫，扑扇，在可汗与木兰身边盘旋，携起的气消逝时便会立刻被木兰的气填补，花木兰攻击的速度越来越快，断裂的长剑在她手下如一柄完好无损的尖锐长剑，可汗的每一次攻击都会被她顺着攻击的路线消解为无形。

仙娘一声又一声地鸣叫……直到她在花木兰的身后展开双翼，耗尽了最后一丝力气。

她看见花木兰的剑没入了可汗的胸口。

（十）

花木兰，花家长女，十八岁替父从军，孤身一人杀死柔然军队的领袖步利可汗，立下汗马功劳，封为宿卫军军官。

传说，木兰被祖先凤凰一路守护，自从军路上始，教她如何使用气，并在她与可汗大战中现身，其鸣叫声方圆十里可闻。

有人亲眼所见，当花木兰最终将剑刺进步利可汗的胸口时，一对羽翼在她身后展开，在阳光下闪着光芒，如凤凰浴火重生，重降人间。

（全文完）


End file.
